The technique of electroporation is utilized to permeate cell membranes so as to introduce drugs or foreign genetic materials into living cells. Electrofusion is used as a new approach to form hybrid cells for genetics studies and monoclonal antibody production, as well as for drug infusion via liposomes. We plan to develop protocols for electroporation and electrofusion of common cell types, based on our understanding of the physical properties of cells. Prototypes of electronic cell fuser and porator will be designed according to our protocols. Microscopic, macroscopic and continuous-flow cell fusion chambers will be made. The successful development of both proprietary hardwares and softwares (procedures and formulae) will form a basis for commercialization . The Buffalo biomedical community provides an excellent environment for biotechnology transfer and feedback, as well as a test market for future expansion.